


Bear's Life as a Dog

by Draycevixen



Series: Collection of POI fic by Draycevixen [50]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: BAMF Dogs, Bear saves the day, Chocolate Box Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five scenes from the life of a good dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear's Life as a Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



The moment Harold opened his eyes he knew it was going to be a really bad day. The pain in his neck and back was excruciating. He'd been too exhausted the night before to even think about putting his painkillers on the bedside table just in case, like there'd really been any doubt he'd need them after getting shoved into a wall the night before. 

He was alone in his apartment and the bathroom might as well have been a thousand miles away. He allowed himself the rare self-indulgence of whimpering in pain. 

But he wasn't alone. There was an answering whimper from Bear, whose head appeared over the edge of the bed, gently nuzzling at his shoulder before he turned and trotted out of the room. Bear returned shortly with the bottle of painkillers clutched between his teeth. 

Empathy was underrated. 

\-----

John didn't have it in him to blame Bear for leaving him behind as he crawled away, trailing drops of blood across the floor, his tail between his legs. 

On his order, Bear had jumped at Riley, ready to bite down on his gun wrist but Riley had been too fast, not a good enough shot to hit Bear but the bullet had struck the bookstore's wooden floor and ricocheted, driving splinters up into Bear's chest and snout. 

If John by some miracle survived this, Riley would be lucky to do the same. 

"Your turn, you—"

Whatever Riley had meant to say was interrupted by a loud crashing noise as Riley was crushed under a really large toppled bookshelf. Bear jumped up on top of it, grinning his doggy grin.

\-----

It wasn't like Bear not to come when called but it all made sense once Harold found him. Bear had a very small boy clinging to his fur while he snarled at a very large man holding a very big stick.

"This your dog?"

"Yes."

"Well that's my kid and I'm going to see to it that your dog's put down. He tried to fucking bite me."

Having got closer, Harold could see a large red handprint on the child’s swollen cheek. "Bear is an excellent judge of character."

"Look old man you call him off or I'll—"

"You'll what?" Reese twisted the man's wrist, making him drop the stick before knocking him unconscious and handcuffing him. "You OK, kid?"

The boy looked at Bear who was now wagging his tail. "Doggy likes you."

"He's my friend."

"Daddy took me from mommy." The boy wound his arms around Bear's neck. "I want to go home now."

Finch made the call to Fusco while Reese showed the boy how to throw the ball for Bear. 

\-----

He'd heard the shots, known John was collecting bullets the hard way again and made it inside the warehouse as fast as he could once Delano had left. 

He scoured the place without finding any trace of John before approaching the office in the corner. Through its window, he could see Bear curled up asleep on a dirty old blanket. As he threw open the door, Bear jumped to his feet, tail wagging. He'd only been pretending to be asleep. 

Bear turned and dragged the blanket across the floor, revealing John curled up on his side. John sat up slowly, nursing his bleeding arm. 

"Good thinking, Mr. Reese."

"It was all Bear. He pulled the blanket over me and lay down on it. Delano decided to let sleeping dogs lie."

\-----

Harold was braver than him, always had been. He'd declared his feelings for John and then stood there, waiting for an answer. 

John had no answer. Everyone he'd ever loved had died because of him. He couldn't stop himself from loving Harold who'd given him back the world and taught him there were still good people in it, but as long as he didn't act on his feelings Harold might yet survive. 

Harold took no answer as being John's answer. "Then there's nothing left but for me to assure you that my feelings will in no way affect our working relationship."

He was letting Harold go, just like he'd let everyone else go, when Bear ploughed into him, knocking him forward into Harold's arms. 

Bear had to wait on his walk that night but he got plenty of extra treats.


End file.
